Temple Battle Again!
by Brian2
Summary: A new God is attacked when he is at the Temple to learn about his new lifestyle.


Yet Another Temple Battle Scene –

The girls and Keiichi are outside the temple, staring up at the demon who has appeared over the temple courtyard.  Aviat, a new God who has come to the temple to learn about himself and his recent transformation; stands in front of Bell, Skuld and Keiichi looking up into the sky.  Urd has taken off towards the demon to engage it.

"I have come to kill you all, no more will you Goddesses be allowed to stay!  This is MY realm!" screams the demon at everyone down below.

Aviat faces the demon and slings his right hand back behind him, forming a white energy ball that hovers over his palm.  The demon laughs at him, "That is no match for my power!"

Aviat raises his other hand in front of him, forming thin golden shields around the girls and Keiichi.  "Forgive me for the shields, but I don't want you affected by the power I use to fight.  I don't know if you've been exposed to my type of energy.  This demon has seen his last day, this will end by my hand *sigh* again…."  Aviat turns to face the demon, "You will see demon, I don't need much power to get rid of you."

Demonic laughter and shrieks carry around the countryside.  With that, another golden shield forms around the temple grounds, enclosing everyone in it including the demon and temple grounds.  Against it forms another shield, inside of the golden shield, this one of dark energy, stealing the radiance of the golden shield into it.  Skuld becomes visibly shaken at the sight of the dark shield and slumps down to the ground, holding her knees against her chest and starts crying, "Noo, he's evil!…".  Aviat look down to Skuld concerned, "don't worry Skuld, it will be alright."  Bell and Urd are shocked at the appearance of the dark shield and lean against their shields.

Just as Aviat turned to comfort Skuld, the demon fires an oversized lightning bolt at Aviat, striking him in the chest and forcing him to the ground.  His clothes smolder, but he still holds the sphere of white energy in his hand.

"Alright demon, I don't fight to play, I fight to kill."  Urd and Belldandy's mouths drop open as looks of fear cover their faces.  This class one demon is strong, and the girls can't do anything inside their shields to strike at it.  Urd pushes and hits against the golden shield around her trying to get out.

"Ha ha!  Want a taste of more boy?  After you I'll finish off the Goddesses and the mortal." cries the demon to a slightly smoldering Aviat.  Keiichi gulps, there's nothing he can really do to defend himself without help from the girls.

Aviat stands back up, still holding the white energy ball in his right hand behind him, then extends his left hand towards the demon, "Now you see why you lose."  In his left hand forms another sphere, one darker than the blackest night and absorbs the surrounding light into it, making it difficult to see about half of his extended left arm.  Energy bolts crackle between the two spheres of power around Aviat.  The demon shrieks in the presence of the dark power, "Noo!  How can you do that!!  That isn't possible!"  

The demon scans the energy ball and commences to laughing again, "It doesn't matter, neither power is strong enough to hurt me.  So what if you conjure little balls of energy from both power sources?  You'll still die."

Aviat smiles through burnt lips, "You're right, neither one can by itself, however…"

The girls gasp as Aviat brings the two spheres together, the energy bolts crackle with feverish intensity between them.  "Now I end you!"

Two spheres, from opposite energy sources, strongly resist each other and gain power as they are brought together.  The power of the two is multiplied a thousand times as they react and become supercharged.  As they touch, Aviat screams in pain as he forces a huge energy bolt from the spheres to the demon.  The demon feels the intense explosion of power and flies back against the shield trying to evade the bolt.  The shield stops him cold as the energy arcs up towards him.  

*Demon Contact*

Against the shield is a demon no more, but the bloody and shattered remains of one that was splattered against the dark shield. 

Aviat pulls the two spheres apart quickly, dissipating the energy.  The spheres return to their normal states in his hands, some energy still crackling between them.  He lowers his head, drops down on a knee exhausted and lets the shields around the girls dissipate.  Skuld backs away and runs into the temple, Urd comes down and lands a couple meters away, and Belldandy takes two quick steps up to Urd.

Aviat turns his head to look at the remains of the demon on the shield.  Blood, pieces of skull and bones are oozing their way down to the ground.  Aviat tucks the white ball of energy behinds him and raises the dark one to the remains of the demon.

"Take the flesh of your evil and return to hell until you are called again," says Aviat to the dark sphere.  It flies out of his hand towards the demon remains and expands on impact with the shield.  The sphere pulls into it everything that once was demon, leaving the shield clean again.  Immediately after it is done, the sphere dissipates into nothing.  Aviat lowers his hand that once held the dark energy and both shields over the temple grounds fall.  He turns toward the girls and holds up the white sphere, which has shrank and appears calm.

Urd shouts at Aviat, "What about the doublet system?!  You CAN'T kill a demon or their counterpart in heaven dies too!  You just killed a God!"  Belldandy looks very sad and clasps her hands together by her chin with tears falling to the ground, "It's true Aviat, you killed one of us too."

Aviat steps up by the girls and nods, "Normally, yes, that's how it works.  But this is alittle different.  Look here."  Aviat holds the glowing sphere in front of them, "In here you see the God that was the counterpart to the demon.  He is still alive and fine.  I'm sure he felt what was happening, and may feel saddened by it.  But now he has a new freedom, from worry that he will be killed through his doublet.  You see when I formed the two balls of energy, the dark one held the demon's soul in it, and the white one this God's soul.  As long as I kept the God's sphere safe, he would remain alive.  When the dark sphere dissipated after absorbing what remained of the demon, it's energy was returned to the demonic source of energy, ending the existence of that demon forever.  Now I will release the white sphere and allow it to return to heaven."

Bell and Urd stifle sniffles as Aviat sees the look of relief on their faces.  He raises his hand and the sphere shoots up towards heaven like a rocket.  He hugs Bell, and then Urd, "I should go in and talk to Skuld, I think she's pretty shook up.  Would you guys mind going with me?  She might be scared of me now."

"Well, if I were her age, I would be!" shouts Urd.  "How did you do that anyway?  Noone I know of can harness our energy source and the demon one?!"

"Well, I felt for them in the emptiness when I needed power.  When I found them, I pulled them into me and materialized them in my hands.  Separately of course, I don't want them to combine inside of me, it might've blown me up.  The only difficulty in using these powers together, is that they only kill.  You can't use them unless you're intent on ending someone or something's life, because they're too powerful together to do less than that."  Aviat looks at Urd quizzingly, "You know, you might be able to do the same thing Urd, since you're half demon."

Urd looks shocked, "Why on Earth would I want to do that?  My Goddess powers are strong enough!  I don't want anything to do with evil energy."

Aviat smiles and rests a hand on her shoulder, "Ok, 'nuf said.  Let's go in and find Skuld.  I think she may need a dry skirt."

Belldandy sighs relief and jogs toward the temple.  She catches Keiichi's hand in hers as she passes him and pulls him inside too.  "Skuld!  Where are you?  It's okay to come out now!" cries Belldandy in the temple.  Crying is heard from the direction of the bedroom, Bell and Urd make haste towards the door and open it slowly, observing a lump the shape of a small goddess under a pile of blankets.  Banpi stands on guard in between Skuld and the door, not allowing passage of anyone to her.  Urd steps forward, "It's over Skuld, you can came out now.  Aviat is not evil and…"

Banpi steps towards Urd with a threatening gesture.

"Oh, this stupid thing!" cries Urd as she smacks it with an energy bolt, shutting him down.  Banpi beeps off and Skuld's head pops out from under the blankets.  "Urd!! You hurt my Banpi!"

"Well, someone set him to keep all of us away, and we need to talk to you about what happened," Urd softly replies.  Urd and Belldandy kneel next to Skuld, and Keiichi and Aviat return to the living room.  

"I hope I didn't give her nightmares…"

Keiichi sighs, "You probably did, for awhile, but the girls will help her through it."  

Aviat nods and heads to the shower to wash down his crusty burnt skin.  "Ow, I don't like doing that…"


End file.
